Combat Actions (New Pie)
If you hit you inflict 1d4 + your Fitness modifier subdual damage and may move the target into any empty square adjacent to you. If you succeed by 4 or more you may begin grappling the target, holding them until the end of your next initiative count. If you succeed by 10 or more instead of holding the target, you may pin them until the end of your next initiative count. If you miss you become flat-footed at the end of your initiative count. Behind the Curtain: On the Ropes Grab replaces the Grapple action. Rather than a skill check, it uses an unarmed attack check to simplify offensive and defense modifiers. The base result is straight forward: you damage your enemy and put them where you want them. Controlling a target with grappling requires you to get the upper hand by a wide margin and keep doing so every round. Wrestling stunts like flamboyant throws and the infamous screaming club become Grab tricks — moving the expanded complexity out of the basic rule and into options interested players must specifically seek out. Held foes lose their dodge bonus which may make it easier to grab them again the following round, but players may find even seemingly helpless targets quite a handful. Miss once and your target may flee before you can lay hands on them again. Held characters will often focus their attacks on the character holding them, but beware: they still have the option to harm others. A pin will control their weapons entirely, but a mere hold could leave you with a very unwelcome gunshot going off in a direction not of your choosing... Mend ● 1 minute (10 rounds) ● initiative action ● Doctor’s Bag You give medical attention a character within your reach. Make an Expertise (medical) check with a DC of 15. A character may only be Mended once per scene. If you succeed, the target heals 2d6 damage. On a critical success, add your Expertise ranks to the healing provided. Up to 3 points of this healing may be applied to the character’s Health. On a critical failure, the target suffers 1d6 lethal damage that cannot be resisted or reduced. Refresh ● 1 full action ● initiative action You recover morale equal to your base Fortitude Save bonus + half your Determination score (round up). You may spend a single action die to add your Career Level to the number of morale points recovered. Run ● 1 Full Action • Movement Action You break into a full sprint. If you are wearing full armor, you move up to 3× your Base or Flying Speed; otherwise, you move up to 4× your Base or Flying Speed. You may not move though difficult terrain and must run in a straight line. You become flat-footed at the end of your initiative count. Stabilize ● 1 full action ● initiative action ● Doctor’s Bag You apply first aid to a character within your reach. Make an Expertise (medical) check with a DC and results depending on the condition you are treating. You may only attempt to stabilize each condition on the target only once per scene (including by cooperating on a Stabilize check). * Bleeding (DC 15): The condition ends. * Defeated (DC 15): On a critical success the character rallies with 1 Health and Morale equal to your Expertise Ranks. The character’s maximum morale is reduced by their Career Level until the end of the scene. * Exhausted (DC 5 + 10 per grade): The effects of one grade are suspended for 1 hour. * Injured (DC 5 + 10 per grade): The effects of one grade are suspended for 1 hour. * Poisoned (DC equal to the poison Save DC): The effects of the poison are suspended for 1 hour. * Shaken (DC 5 + 10 per grade): The effects of one grade are suspended for 1 hour. }} Category:New Pie Category:License to Improvise Category:Designer Scott Gearin Category:Combat Category:Mastercraft